Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This Educational Modeling set is an atomic model set that has individually designed physical models of the elements to use in an easily understood and easily manipulated manner to build interactive molecular structures. This modeling system, uses the concepts of valence electrons and electron orbital configurations to produce abstract models of chemical systems. Earlier this century, adherents to the Lewis-Koss theories of molecules tried to use a similar brand of philosophy to emulate chemical systems, but lacked intrinsic knowledge to succeed.
The Ball and Stick and CPK type models that were used by Nobel laureate Francis Crick and James Watson to construct the then hypothetical DNA molecule, can build three-dimensional models of chemical structures which allows a good visualization of enantiomers, conformers and lattice structures of molecules. Similarly, these two-dimensional models give users a good visual definition of the placement of electron density in molecular structures and the resulting noble character of the oxidized or reduced atoms in the molecule and resulting associated reactivity to other molecules, as well as being simple to build with accurately detailed design. Most importantly, this modeling system creates a physical set of reversible oxidation and reduction pathways between the atoms that produce an understanding of chemical reactions and molecular characteristics in chemical systems.
A previous chemistry modeling system invented by Dreidling mentions the use of magnets, in both of his patents, as attaching mechanisms, but makes no mention of the magnets as being representative of electrons in a bond or reversing of polarity direction to indicate quantum spin of the system or of their use in portraying electron density in his models electron orbital illustrations, such as the Models are shown here to be capable of doing. Other chemistry modeling systems act three-dimensionally in an angular or space-filling correct manner, which these models do not, or are used for different purposes altogether, such as in Hicks atomic model comparing equipment, or in Brumlicks bonding and anti-bonding models, which are good for pi-bonded systems. Hun""s English Patent makes some similar arguments that the models here can, but fails when there is other models besides an anion or cation, and does not include the same electron orbital illustrations or the use of valence electrons and two electron bonds that these models incorporate. Also, Huns device could not demonstrate the reductive and oxidative properties of Hydrogen that the Hydrogen models can while in a molecular species, as well as each of the Models ability to show these dual dynamic properties, because Hun""s models either take or give a simulated electron charge by its projections and recesses, but do not do both on any one model.
The models described in this disclosure teach about the individual elements and their attributes of valence electrons, two-electron bonds between atoms, electron orbital configuration and its relationship to molecular structures, and the electron""s quantum spin, which demonstrates a dipole moment and its involvement in transition states of reactive molecules. All these components add to an increase of awareness of the real Elements, which make up the molecules, and their computer analogs. The ingeniousness of this modeling system is that it uses the spin magnetic moment of the electron evinced through the magnetic field orientation in the magnet and portrayed by an arrow painted onto the magnet in the direction of polarity, which teach through this dynamic quantum effect, about molecular bond attributes, such as paired spin and dipole moments. A physical set of oxidation and reduction pathways between the atoms create an understanding of chemical reactions and help reveal molecular characteristics, such as dipole moment, hydrogen bonding, Van der Waals Forces, electron density, and stoichiometry, to name some, in chemical systems and modeled molecules.
The models are a mnemonic device that can be mentally called on through an individuals career, and may have application in the field of research as well. And, the tactile methods that these models use are an effective way to learn and remember concepts.
The models ubiquitous nature can apply to many areas of chemistry including synthesis, analysis, reaction mechanisms and in physical chemistry and, primarily, as a beginning chemistry teaching device.
The model set is comprised of each element of the first three periods in the Periodic Table of Elements, and a generic Transition Metal Model, that are designed in size and operation to work together manually to recreate all the various bonding schemes of nearly all molecular structures by the use of the represented bonding valence electron pieces, with illustrated electron spin direction, that are attached to an atomic element base which have illustrations and nomenclature of the electronic orbital state, its electro-negativity number, as well as the name of the Element. Polycyclic and complex molecules might be difficult to simulate with these models. The bonding valence shell electron piece is represented by a ceramic magnet assembly that has been attached to the model and allow the model to be physically bonded together with another model by the magnets aligned polarities. The valence electron piece magnets have an arrow illustration that points in a South to North polarity direction, and thus pair up when joined in a molecular orbital with an opposing model, to allow visual accounting about oxidation and reduction of illustrated orbitals as well as to physically demonstrate The Pauli Exclusion Principal and Molecular Orbital Theory. The two magnets in a modeled molecular bond orbital fulfill the Pauli Exclusion Principle through the one magnet in a xe2x80x9cSpin-Upxe2x80x9d, away from the one model and the bonded magnet of the other model in a xe2x80x9cSpin-Downxe2x80x9d towards the other model, thus following the quantum principals of Molecular Orbitals and showing oxidation-reduction within the molecular species through the aligned arrow illustrations on the valence electron pieces. Also illustrated on the ceramic magnets are a red stripe at the back of the arrow, symbolizing oxidation of the atomic nucleus of the model the magnet is pointing away from, and a blue stripe at the tip of the arrow, to symbolize reduction of the atomic nucleus that it is pointing at. In this way accurate structures can be built with the models, while learning the physical attributes of the elements in molecular structures and their corresponding interactions to other molecules.
The physical attributes given to each different element model will be given by color-coded illustration on the surface top of each model. On each of the models its chemical symbol is given and concentric circles will account for the state of the electronic structure of the orbital shells and the degenerate and hybridized orbital configurations for each individual element. Red circles will indicate empty shells or degenerate orbital configurations, and blue circles will indicate filled shells or degenerate orbital configurations. A half red and half blue circle will indicate a half-filled orbital or shell. The orbital circles will also be identified with their quantum nomenclature. The red and blue strip on the xe2x80x9cvalence electron piecexe2x80x9d, together with the illustrated arrow, will simulate a filling or emptying of the half-filled orbital illustrations of the models, depending on its direction of attachment.
The models are of a size that allow easy manipulation by a person""s hands and consist of a solid, rectangular cube shape with slots cut through them to accommodate the bonding valence electron pieces. The valence electron piece assembly is comprised of a plastic stem, which can be fastened through the slots and secured to the model, and, thereby, allows rotational and lateral movements about the face of the individual element models. On the plastic stem the valence electron piece assembly has a ceramic magnet centered upon the stem, so that it may reach the side of the model to bond with another model""s valence electron piece magnet at either of its polarized edges. The valence electron assemblies are used in conjunction with the attributes that are illustrated on each model, in general accordance to the Aufbau Principle and Hund""s Rule. Rotation of the valence electron piece assembly insures proper polarity alignments between the bonding magnets of the valence electron piece. An arrow, illustrated in the direction of polarity, and color-coded edges on the magnet of the assemblies will assign reduced and oxidative orbital states within the models. The valence electron piece arrow illustration that points away from its atomic nucleus can be thought of as the higher energy electron, just as a spin-up electron is in nature.